Get that letter back
by Axis26
Summary: When Isabella wrote a letter to Phineas containing all her deepest feelings for him she instantly regretted it and would stop at nothing to make sure that it never reached Phineas. Although she wasn't able to get it back in the end, it was assumed to have gotten lost in postal network, never to be seen again. But as we all know, nothing stays buried forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! As you all know, Phineas and Ferb is coming to an end which is why I'm taking the time to honor it by posting a new story. I plan to have this story done and posted before the final episode of Phineas and Ferb but as you all know, things tend to happen. Now before you assume anything, I'm not canceling my other Phineas and Ferb story, I will work on that one as well, but right now I have this story and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

 **Erick and story belongs to me**

 **Beta read by** **Sabrina06**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

It was yet another summer day, and Ferb and I were working on our latest idea, healthy soda. "How's the carbonation levels looking?" I asked my green haired step brother.

He looked down at me from atop the main tank, and gave me a thumbs up before going back to work.

I looked back to the list of ingredients needed, and possible suppliers. "You know Ferb, if we manage to manufacture these ourselves, then we would be able to make these a lot more healthy, and better tasting."

Ferb turned to look at me, slightly annoyed.

"You're right Ferb." I said as I looked back at to my clip board. "To do that we would need to alter the genetics of the crops; and our expert on genetics isn't coming today."

Ferb nodded then went back to work. I continued to review my clip board as a question popped into my head. "Where is Erick anyway?"

Ferb looked back at me. "I think he said something about helping Katie with her computer or something."

"I didn't know Erick was good with computers." I responded.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

"I hate computers." I said as I failed, once again, to access the internet from Katie's computer. "Everything seems to be working but it just can't connect."

"Any idea what the problem is?" Katie asked from over my shoulder.

"No idea." I replied, as I threw my arms into the air. "I've checked every piece of software involved with the connection, but I simply can't find the problem. It's like it's not even connected." My arms dropped and I looked at Katie. "It is plugged into the router, right?"

"Of course it is." She responded. "It's not like I intentionally disconnected it so that you would come over or anything."

I looked at her for a moment. "Uh-huh." I responded. "Well, it's the only thing I can think of, so I'm going to take a look." I got off the chair and looked underneath the desk. After a little while, I was able to find the cord and see that it was plugged in, but there seemed to be something jammed in the jack. I carefully removed the plug to see that it was a piece of paper and that it was preventing the Ethernet cable from connecting the computer to the router. I carefully removed the paper and plugged the cable back in. "How's it doing now?" I asked.

There was a moment before I heard a response. "It's working! It's connected to the internet."

"Well that's good." I said with a sigh. I began to stand up but as I tried, I hit my head on the bottom of Katie's desk. "Ouch." I said before falling to the ground grasping my head.

"Erick!" Katie exclaimed as she ducked down to look at me. "Are you all right? You didn't suffer any brain damage forcing you to need surgery or anything, did you?"

"One of these days I'm going to find out where you get these ideas." I said as I tried to get up once more, only slowly this time. As I did however, I felt something paper-like fall, then slide to the floor. I looked over and saw a pink envelope with Phineas's name on it. "Hey what's this?" I asked as I picked it up. "Is this a love letter?"

Just as I said that, Katie ducked underneath the desk and tried to grab the letter. "No." She said as she pushed me against the underside of the desk. "You weren't supposed to see that."

"What, you have a crush on Phineas?" I asked as I kept the letter from her.

"No, it's not my letter." She said as she grabbed my hand holding the letter, trying to bring it within reach.

Katie was quickly and mysteriously overpowering me, so I switched hands and turned over so it would be harder for her to reach. "Then why do you have it?"

"I'm only holding onto it." She said as she tried to get around me.

I was beginning to lose the fight and knew that it was only a matter of time before Katie got her hands on the letter; so I decided to try and talk my way out of it. "I bet Isabella would be very interested in this letter you have here."

Katie froze. "You wouldn't!" She shouted. Just then we both heard a knock at the door and both of us scrambled out from underneath the desk.

The door slowly opened, revealing Katie's mom with a concerned look on her face. "Is everything all right in here?" She asked. "I heard screaming."

"Everything's fine." Katie responded.

"Yeah." I added. "I was just … getting frustrated while trying to fix Katie's computer, I'll be sure to take it easy and stop yelling."

"Well all right." Katie's mom responded. "By the way Erick, your uncle called and said that he wouldn't be able to pick you up, so I offered to take you home."

"That's okay." I responded. "I don't live far."

"If you insist." She said sweetly. "Just so you know, you're welcome to stay for dinner, if you wish."

"Thank you, but I might have to be on my way soon. I'll have to get back to you on that."

"All right." She said with a smile before closing the door.

I let out a sigh, then looked at Katie. "All right then, what is this?" I asked as I held up the letter.

"It's a pink letter addressed to Phineas." She responded before trying to grab it once more, only for me to pull it away before she could.

"Thank you." I said sarcastically. "That answers so much."

"Glad to help. Now hand it over." She demanded.

I rolled my eyes while shaking my head. "I wonder what Isabella would say if she found out about this letter."

"She wouldn't believe you." Katie replied as she tried to make another grab for the letter. "As far as she knows, the letter is lost in the depths of the American postal service forever."

I smiled. "Go on."

Katie sighed and continued. "Isabella wrote that letter so that she could express her feelings to Phineas without having to worry about getting nervous. But right after she mailed it, she had second thoughts, so she had us chase after it. We weren't very successful, but right when Phineas was about to read it something happened and Phineas and the mail lady started walking in reverse. Isabella thought that the letter would never see the light of day again but … I just got curious and managed to find it before it got lost in the depths of the mail room."

I looked at it before looking back to Katie. "So why not destroy it?"

"I couldn't." She said as she shook her head. "Isabella poured all her feelings for Phineas into that and … it felt like a shame to simply rip it up."

"I see your point." I responded. "So what do you plan to do with it?"

"No idea." She responded. "Not much I can do with it now, is there?"

"You could give it to Phineas." I said jokingly as I returned the letter. "I mean, Isabella was the one who wrote it, so you're in no way saying anything to him other than handing him a letter."

"Meaning I'm not breaking any promises." She said as she stared at it.

There was an awkward moment of silence before I spoke up. "You're not really thinking of doing it, are you?"

"Why not?" She asked. "I'm not breaking a promise, as a matter of fact, it's my duty to deliver this letter."

"That may be, but Isabella will still be pissed."

"Oh please, what's the worst that can happen?"

I thought to myself, for a moment, before responding. "I think you should spend some time thinking it over before going through with it."

"Fine." She said in defeat.

* * *

 **And that is the first chapter. I don't know when the second chapter will be posted but hopefully it will be soon. But until such time, I need to get to work on other things.**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you all think I forgot about you? Well I didn't, but I couldn't get this story up before … before the end but I will finish this story along with my other. Now seeing as I am short on time I have to get to the reviews.**

 **Rorscarch: Yes, it is sad that it's ended but what can we do about it?**

 **Sabrina06: Well, Erick's a bit more worried about what will happen after more than Katie is.**

 **Anonymous: Well that's actually not happening for a long time … and that is for two reasons.**

 **gamelover41592: Thank you.**

 **frazerd96: Possibly, I do have other ideas for stories but honestly … I don't know.**

 **H. Mae: It might and it might not, in some cases it would get thrown away and in others it would get delivered. Most likely though it would be tossed in the garbage.**

 **Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

 **Erick and story belongs to me**

 **Beta read by** **Sabrina06**

* * *

(Erick's POV)

(The next day)

Katie had asked to meet me in the park, for some reason, and I assumed that it had something to do with the letter. When I arrived, I found Katie sitting on a bench, holding the letter in question. "Decided against giving it to him?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"Nope." She responded. "I still think I should give it to him."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay then, why didn't you? I mean it would have been far simpler to go to his house and hand it to him, right?"

"I have a Fireside Girls' meeting today, and if I'm late, then they will get suspicious."

I rolled my eyes again. "Still don't see why we had to meet here."

"Because I need you to deliver the letter." She stated.

I looked at her, shocked, for a moment. "You want me to do what now?" I asked.

"I said I need you to give this to Phineas for me. If I go then I will be late for my Fireside Girls' meeting and Isabella will be suspicious. Not to mention that she might catch me on my way over, seeing as I would have to travel along her route."

I paused for a moment, then shook my head in confusion. "But won't Isabella know that Phineas got this letter if he manages to read it? Not to mention that this letter was from around two years ago, which is before I even meet any of you? So won't she instantly suspect that it was one of the Fireside Girls, namely you, who had me deliver it to him?"

"I don't care if she finds out that I was responsible for delivering the letter. If she sees me along the way, then she'll want to know why I was going to Phineas's house."

"So why can't you be a little late?" I asked. "I mean if she gets suspicious, and you don't care if she finds out-"

"Because it would be wrong for me to be late for a meeting." She retorted.

"Yet you're perfectly fine with disclosing Isabella's biggest secret." I said under my voice.

"What was that?" She demanded.

I rolled my eyes then saw something that worried me. "Act natural." I said quickly.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was walking through the park on my way to the Fireside Girls' club house when I spotted Katie and Erick sitting on a bench talking about something. "Katie, Erick." I called as I ran up to them. "I've never seen you two in the park at this time." Erick shot up and took a few steps back and Katie just looked nervous, causing me to giggle. "Why are the two of you spending time in a place like this? Are you doing something special?"

"Special?" Erick asked with his hands behind his back. "No, what would we be doing in the park at this time of day?"

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we're secretly planning to do something that you would disapprove of, and get violently upset about."

Erick face palmed, then looked at Katie, incredulously. "Really Katie? Really?"

I looked at both of them, curiously, and a little concerned. "Wait, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Erick said again as he took a few more steps back.

I walked closer to him and frowned. "What do you have behind your back?" I demanded.

"Nothing." Erick said as he tried to put more distance between himself and me.

"Erick!" I snapped. Erick sighed and pulled a letter out from behind his back that I instantly recognized. "What are you doing with-"

"Your letter from operation crumb cake?" Katie finished.

"Crumb cake?" Erick asked.

"Why do you have it, Erick?" I instantly turned back to Katie. "And what do you have to do with this?"

Erick put his hands up in defense. "Look, I can see that this is between the two of you, so I'll just take my leave and-"

"Oh no you don't." I said, as I began approaching him.

"Actually I think I'll be on my way." He said before turning and darting off.

I was about to chase after him, but there was a slightly more pressing matter that had to be addressed first. I turned to Katie, furious, and demanded some answers. "Why does Erick have that letter?" I demanded.

"I gave it to him." Katie responded, a little worried.

"How did you get your hands on it?"

"I went looking for it after you said it was probably lost forever."

"WHY ON EARTH-" I paused and shook my head. "Not important right now, where is he taking it?"

"He's bringing it to Santa to be recycled, so that people all over the world can waste less paper and use more electronic forms of communication" Katie said plainly.

"Be serious, please." I asked.

"He's taking it to Phineas!" She exclaimed. "What do you think he's doing with it?"

I sighed, walked away, and pulled out my Fireside Girls' phone. "Calling all Fireside Girls." I leered back at Katie. "Except Katie, we have a situation."

"What seems to be the problem Isabella?" Adyson asked.

"As it turns out, my letter from a few years ago, hasn't disappeared. It is now on its way to Phineas's house."

"How is that possible?" Ginger asked.

I leered at Katie once more. "Katie somehow managed to get her hands on it after the mission. And she is also the one responsible for the letter being in transit, as we speak."

"How could you Katie?" Holly asked.

"You made a solemn vow that you would never tell anyone, who didn't already know, the identity of someone a Fireside Girl was crushing on." Gretchen added.

"And I didn't tell him anything!" Katie shouted into her phone from a few feet behind me. "Nor am I telling him anything, I wasn't the one who wrote that letter, so I'm not actually telling him anything."

"You should stop what you're doing and turn the letter over immediately." Milly stated.

"She doesn't have it." I said as I walked away from her. "She already passed it to Erick, who is on his way to Phineas's. We have to cut him off before he manages to get that letter delivered. I call this, operation crumb cake mark 2."

"Which direction was he headed?" Gretchen asked.

"He had to make a hasty retreat when I found out. He should be leaving the park in the opposite direction he needs to go, but he's a crafty one so don't let your guard down." I hung up the phone and turned back to Katie. "We'll talk about this later."

* * *

 **And before I go I am required to try to get people to read my other story I'm working on called 'Nothing Comes Easy' you can find it on my profile page but … you might be surprised when you see it.**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there, I bet you all thought I forgot about this story, well, it's been sitting on my desktop ever since I posted the first chapter … actually I had to make a few modifications and … I was waiting for something that seems to be … delayed. In any news, I plan to get back onto this story and my other unfinished one in order to overcome my major writers block and hopefully be able to decide what to do with my main story.**

 **Rorscarch: I'm just sorry it took me so long to update.**

 **gamelover41592: Um … I … don't … actually understand the context for you statement … but she is still alive.**

 **H. Mae: Too late, I already did.**

 **frazerd96: I do have ideas but … I'm just not sure about anything at this point.**

 **ThunderBlue2100: Thank you.**

 **Ratchet9Cooper: Erick is still my favorite OC that I have so don't worry … just don't tell my other OC that has a part almost as big as his.**

 **Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

 **Erick and story belongs to me**

 **Beta read by** **Sabrina06**

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I was running as fast as I could, knowing that it wouldn't be long before the Fireside Girls caught came upon my trail. "I'm going to have to lose them if I want to make it to Phineas." I began to asses my situation, Maple Drive was on the far side of town and I was currently downtown, which put me at a disadvantage but thankfully, I brought my backpack that had my parkour gear in it. I slowed my pace somewhat and pulled out my sash and put my wallet, and cell phone, in it then slipped some grip gloves on. I was already wearing padded sneakers, seeing as I originally had planned to parkour today, but I wasn't expecting to be running from the Fireside Girls.

Once I was ready, I quickly made my way to the nearest alley and pressed myself against a wall. It wasn't the most ideal place, seeing as there were only two exits; but I needed a place to hide while I planed my route. I made my way to the opposite side of the alley thinking that it was probably a good idea to take the back alleys but as I reached the other end of the alley, I peaked around the corner and saw Milly and Holly, making their way closer. Hoping they didn't see me, I ran back into the alley and hid on the far side of a dumpster. After a moment, they did enter the alley but thankfully, they didn't see me and just kept running.

"All right." I said to myself. "It would be stupid, in every way, to take a direct route, and they probably expect me to take a side route … thankfully there are a lot of them; so they can't cover them all, but as soon as one sees me they'll all start swarming."

I made my way back to the mouth of the alley and checked once more to make sure that there weren't any more Fireside Girls following Milly and Holly. Once I made sure the coast was clear, I ran. I remembered a nice route that was difficult to traverse, but wouldn't be much of a walking route, so even if they did see me, then I would be able to outrun them. I ran to a small abandoned building, jumped on top of some crates, then climbed on top of the building. From there I climbed up a slightly larger nearby building, and then jumped a small gap to a shorter building. A few more twists and turns and I was half way through downtown. From there I had two options; I could either take the upper route, which would be slower but would be more concealed, or I could cut through a small plaza. I decided that time was of the essence seeing as the Fireside Girls could all ready be on my trail; and a group would have less trouble in the elevated portion then one man would. The plaza however turned out to be my undoing, seeing as before I was even half way through, Adyson saw me and immediately called the others.

I ran as fast as I could, but as I passed a turn I saw another Fireside Girl coming directly at me. I turned around quickly and took the turn which would be out of my way, but with Adyson preventing me from heading the way I came, I didn't have many options. I ran down the path only to find a fence blocking my way. "Oh, come on." I said as I turned on my heels, only to see Ginger standing at the entrance laughing.

"Looks like this is the end of the line, Erick." She said with a smile. "Make this easy on yourself and hand over the letter."

"How about not?" I asked as I took a few steps back. I turned around and immediately climbed the fence and started running again, only to stop when I saw Isabella.

"Nowhere to run now, Erick." She said as she crossed her arms. "Now make this easy on everyone and hand over that letter."

"How would that make things easy?" I asked. "From what I've heard, this letter was written so you could easily confess your feelings to Phineas."

"I had second thoughts." She said with a leer. "Now hand it over."

"I think I'll pass." I looked up and saw that one of the buildings next to me was only two stories, I quickly weighed my options then climbed the fence again and from there, attempted to climb to the top of the building. I narrowly managed to get a grip and pull myself up. When I reached the roof top, I sat down and began to take a few breaths. "At least I can get a short break, they can't get up here any time soon."

Just as I said that I heard two *plink* sounds on either side of me. I quickly looked to both sides and saw two grappling hooks, hooked onto the wall. "Are you KIDDING ME?!" I shouted. I immediately stood up and continued running. The gap between the buildings was narrow, so it was easy to jump from building to building; but eventually I was going to run out of buildings. I quickly looked behind myself to see that Isabella, and Ginger, were still chasing me and they were now joined by Adyson. As I continued to run, I came across a large gap between two buildings and looked down and smiled. I jumped down, landed on a small ledge, then jumped down to the ground. I continued running until I hit another ledge, only now there was water at the bottom. I looked out to see that I had actually hit the ocean.

"I must be near the pier." I said as I looked out.

"And you're not getting any further." I heard Isabella say from behind me. I turned around to see that Isabella, Adyson, Ginger, and now Gretchen had caught up to me. "It's the end of the line Erick, even if you could swim, the letter would be damaged when it hit the water."

I looked back to see that there was a whole story between the water and myself and I began to think of a plan. "Why did you change your mind on the letter Isabella?" I asked.

"Because Nana Shapiro didn't tell me that she didn't mail her letter."

"Fair enough." I said as I continued to contemplate what I was about to do. "But what's with the whole crumb cake thing?"

"That's personal!" Isabella snapped.

"It's what she called Phineas in the letter." Adyson answered.

"Adyson!" Isabella snapped as she turned to face her.

"Really?" I asked as I began laughing. "You called him crumb cake?"

"Yes, yes I did." Isabella stated angrily. "And that's why he can't read it."

"Well now I have to know what it says." I said as I took a step back. I stepped off the edge and managed to catch myself on a nearby window and quickly swung my way inside.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was struck with fear as I watched Erick fall, I thought that he would end up getting hurt and it would be partly my fault. When I ran to the edge however, he was nowhere to be seen and there were absolutely no ripples or bubbles in the water below. "How did he-" I shook my head and turned back to Adyson, Ginger and Gretchen. "He managed to escape us." I looked to the side, forgetting that I was worried only moments ago. "We need to find him again before he can get that letter to Phineas, or things won't end well."

All three of them looked at each other before looking back to me. "Isabella … you think that maybe … you should just tell Phineas how you feel?" Adyson asked. "I mean it has been a very long time now and-"

"No Adyson." I hissed. "Phineas can never know." I began walking. "We should be near the pier, meaning that Erick's on the wrong side of downtown but there are a few tunnels nearby that will take Erick uptown. Sadly there are too many for us to search, and if we tried, then we wouldn't be able to catch up to him by the time he got out; so we'll have to try and cut him off when he gets out.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I had managed to grab onto an old drain pipe and began making my way to through the sewer system. "I think I lost them." I said to myself as I tried to catch my breath in this enclosure full of foul air. "Damn … I can't stop here."

As I rounded the corner I stopped as I saw the most unlikely thing I've ever seen in my life. "What the heck is that doing here?" I said as I walked up to a blue police call box with a note pined to the front of it. "This is just so random!" I shook it off and continued on until I rounded another corner and saw the box in front of me once again. "No … no this isn't-" I went back the way I came and saw that the box was no longer where I last saw it. "This … can't be … can it?" I walked back to the box and finally took a look at the note. "Dear Erick." I read aloud. "I'm sorry for interrupting your journey but I need a favor, I've done some horrible things in the past and I need to you take this T.A.R.D.I.S and go to the story, 'Power of the Pen' and fix my mistake. Don't worry, just be gentle with her and she'll take you where you need to go. Your friend, Axis24." I looked at the note, then back at the box in front of me. "This … does he seriously expect me to go into another story when I still have to deliver this letter?" I looked at the note again. "P.S. Yes I do expect you to go into another story when you still have to deliver that letter, don't worry you'll be back before you even left." I lowered the note and leered. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I said as I opened the door to the box and ventured inside.

* * *

 **So now it's time to try and overcome writers block … and hopefully not get killed by the people expecting me to update my other story.**

 **R &R**


End file.
